


On the Road

by orphan_account



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She continues to talk to Alice even if she isn't sure Alice is still listening.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/gifts).



_The radio crackles to life. Keisha takes a moment be takes only a moment before speaking._

Alice, remember the long discussion we had about our mutual hatred of the snow? It was years ago but the conversation is as fresh as ever in my mind.

I'm driving up the east coast. My next delivery is taking me to a tiny town in New York. Snow is falling, tempting me to pull over and call it a day.

Oh Alice, you’d hate the weather up here. The cold wind can penetrate through your clothing no matter how many layers your wearing. Coat thickness or brand doesn't help much, either. The cold will hit you no matter what.

I keep imagining you sitting beside me, your nose wrinkling in disgust with every fallen snowflake. You would shift closer to me and I’d happily offer my body heat to warm you up. The more you shivered, the further you would cuddle against me.

What went on in your mind during those times Alice? Did you ever consider telling me the truth about what was going on? It makes me wonder what I even know about you Alice.

All those years we spent together seemed so real. I know you felt the same but there were so many opportunities to tell me the truth, Alice. To confide in me. Share some of your burden.

I know you must have had your reasons to leave the way you did; make everyone believe you were dead. You don't understand how badly I wanted to embrace you and demand answers when you climbed into the passenger seat of my truck.

The snow is falling harder now. I wonder if I really should pull into the nearest spot. It wouldn't do me any good to crash before completing my delivery.

Things have been calm for awhile now, Alice. It's funny how the calmness worries me more than the impending doom of the Thistleman hunting me down.

I never knew when to expect him but I expected he’d show himself eventually. You know what they say though Alice “There's always a calm before the storm”.

I don't expect the storm any day now but give it time. It will come and with it I imagine it will bring more encounters with the Thistlemen and you, Alice.

How I ache to hold you again. To kiss you, run my fingers through your hair. The brief reunion we shared wasn't enough. I hope you feel the same way, Alice.

The snow is really coming down now. It's so heavy I can barely see a foot in front of me. Best to park and rest. I don't want to crash the truck before we get to see each other.

Another time, then.

I love you, Alice.

_The radio crackles off. It doesn't so much as make a sound or crackle back on for a full three days._

The storm is finally dying down. I was grounded for a grand total of two days. It’s a relief to be back on the road.

It's amazing how accustomed one becomes to driving down road after road, only stopping once every few days. I remember my desk job and how much I enjoyed it but it's nothing like the freedom you feel on the road.

I haven't forgotten the danger on the road. Trust me, Alice it's always one of the top things on my mind; besides you, of course. A day doesn't go by when I don't think of you. Whether they be happy or bitter thoughts, I always think of you, Alice.

Do you still listen to this broadcast? I haven't seen any sign of you since we saw each other for that brief moment in my truck. Though I'm always on the lookout for one, I like to think your busy saving the world or exposing some corrupt element of our government.

Doing things like of that nature would keep you plenty busy and make it near impossible to contact me. Or so I try to make myself believe.

Alice, have I mentioned how much I miss you? I probably say it every time i get on the radio but I do, Alice. And the more I say it the more it makes me want to push forward and end this so we can both go home together.

Now that I'm back on the road it should only take me a couple more days to reach my intended destination. Then I'll have to repeat the process all over again.

It's all worth it if I get to return back home with you, Alice.

Sometimes, I wish Sylvia was sitting here beside me again. I relished the feeling of traveling with a companion and being able to have meaningless conversation whenever I felt the urge.

I hope wherever Sylvia is she is safe. My gut tells me Sylvia is fine. She is a resilient and brilliant girl. Still, I worry about her. Maybe our paths will cross again like ours did. One can never tell what the future might hold.

I'm probably a great example of that. Here I am driving all across the United States, dealing with creatures and events I never imagined existed. My expectation was to grow old with you, Alice.

Now that dream has been pushed aside- temporarily, at least. I have every intention of reuniting with you Alice but first you have to finish whatever you set out to do. I intend to help even if you’d rather I go home and stay where it’s safe. Don’t get me wrong; I understand the sentiment but I can’t go home when your out there, fighting the fight by yourself.

It’s night time now. Have I really been driving that long? It doesn’t seem like it. I feel myself growing weary so best to pull over and call it a night before I drive off the road. I don’t think my employers would appreciate that at all.

Until tomorrow, Alice.

_The radio crackles off._


End file.
